Future It Up!
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: "Future it Up!" This is my version of this episode, Please give it a chance! Xx


_**A/N: My version of Future It Up! I didn't really like the way Disney wrote it, but that's just my opinion. R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, or its characters. **_

* * *

Rocky leisurely strolled through the opened door of the pizzeria-one that held many memories, both happy and sad-Crusty's. As she stopped to admire her surroundings-rustic though intact, just as it was 22 years ago-she continued to natter animatedly on the phone, her lips turning down at the corners slightly.

"Yes, mommy and daddy made it to Chicago for our high school reunion. We'll be back to New York before you know it. I love you too, bye sweet pea."

Rocky hung up the phone reluctantly, spying who looked to be Gunther in her peripheral vision.

"Gunther!?" She asked slightly perplexed, shoving her phone back into her burgundy tote.

The blonde turned then, eyeing her with alert and a similar look of confusion. Upon realizing that it was not in fact Gunther, Rocky bowed her head bashfully and walked briskly to the nearest table; feigning a look of pure interest as she gazed at an abandoned fashion magazine.

Suddenly, a brief tap on the shoulder made her jump.

"Oh, you scared me" Rocky informed, dramatically putting a hand to her heart. Ty smiled down at his sister, chuckling.

"That's a sign you're getting old, you know. Just about had a heart attack."

Rocky swatted his arm with the magazine in a playful manner, standing to embrace him. "I missed you" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too Rocky, how've you been?"

He looked her up and down as they broke apart, able to see her full profile now that she was standing. His eyes bulged at the sight of her stomach. He gingerly reached out to run a hand over her swollen abdomen.

"Rocky...Congratulations..." He breathed, becoming slightly light headed.

His little sister was pregnant. Again. The thought made him smile but also nauseous. Rocky grinned broadly, gently rubbing her quite noticeable baby bump.

"Thanks, we're so so happy" she responded, a far away look glazing her coco eyes.

"Hey, sis?" Ty asked, attempting feebly to get her back to earth as he nudged her elbow.

"Huh? Oh yes?" She responded, regaining her calm, level headed, composure.

"We are all meeting at my place... You coming?"

Rocky gave him a knowing look, condescension implied. "You mean mom and dad's apartment?"

Ty's small smile faltered as he nodded dejectedly. Rocky openly laughed.

"No girlfriend for Mr. Smooth Moves here?"

"Nope" her brother answered honestly, admitting, "I think I've lost the magic touch."

Rocky giggled cynically in response. "You never had ANY touch, let alone a magical one."

"Haha" Ty quipped sarcastically, leading the way out of Crusty's and to his apartment, or rather, the Blue's childhood home.

Rocky side stepped Ty in an effort to enter the apartment.

"Wow..." She began, having difficulty complimenting the place.

It looked exactly as it did the last time she was here 6 years ago- for one rowdy Thanksgiving dinner.

"It's... I love the new plasma screen. What is it? A 60 inch?" Rocky conjured awkwardly.

"Rocky, you don't have to be polite and complement everything in the place. We're family, these are your best friends, loosen up! Be obnoxious, rude, whatever! Nobody cares here!"

Rocky looked at him, mouth agape.

"First of all Ty, we, you and I, are the only ones here. Second, it's important and socially acceptable to do so and be polite."

Rocky sat down then, trying to get herself comfortable on the lumpy sofa.

Ty scoffed, his tone teasing, "Raquel you can be such a-"

Ty was abruptly cut off by another voice: high pitched and credibly ostentatious.

"Tight ass."

The Blue siblings whipped around, startled.

"CeCe!" A wide grin contorted Rocky's placid demeanour.

"Rocky!"

CeCe exclaimed, running towards her as she tried to stand: an arduous action for a heavily pregnant woman.

Ty reached out protectively to steady his sister as she wrapped CeCe in a tight hug. Once they broke apart, CeCe gasped, just then noticing what Ty had 10 minutes prior.

"Is that-are you-...?" Rocky nodded violently, close to tears for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"Oh hun, I'm so very happy for you!" the red-head shrieked, jumping up and down.

Rocky managed a small smile against the pain she newly experienced. Clutching her stomach, Rocky sunk to the couch again. CeCe sat beside her and Ty leaned on the sofa's arm.

"You ok?" They both asked, equally concerned.

Rocky nodded as the burst of pain subsided. "Yeah, it happens some times. No big deal".

Just then, a few more people arrived, not even bothering to knock before they entered, which aggravated Rocky. Rocky's eyes lit up upon seeing Deuce follow behind Tinka. Deuce caught sight of her and smiled, walking over to them.

"Rocky, chica, you scared me. I didn't know where you were! I told you to stick with me throughout the trip, in case, you know..."

Rocky nodded understandingly as Deuce bent down and enveloped her in a loving embrace, quickly kissing her.

"I love you" he whispered as Rocky replied that she loved him too.

CeCe's eyebrows shot up and Ty, oppositely, looked nonplussed.

Deuce grabbed Rocky's hand and helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm casually around her waist. CeCe began feverishly pointing in every direction: from Rocky to Deuce, to Rocky's bulging belly, then back again. As she tried to make sense of it all, Ty chuckled and Rocky, despite herself, began to giggle too.

"You guys... Baby...that means..." CeCe ran a hand through her head of luscious curls, trying desperately to make sense of this, apparently nonsensical, situation.

Rocky laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe it CeCe" she claimed, smiling hugely.

CeCe's lips, pressed into a concentrative line, erupted into a gigantic grin.

"R! You finally got your dream guy!" CeCe yelled, clapping her hands together wildly.

Rocky blushed furiously as Deuce eyed her in awe.

"I'm your dream guy?" He asked immediately.

CeCe smacked him obnoxiously upside the head. "Why the hell did she marry you then idiot, if you weren't!?"

Deuce kissed Rocky's cheek lightly, succeeding in making her blush even more-if that was possible.

"Yes Deuce baby, you are. Ever since the 9th grade. And you will be forever."

Deuce turned to her then, as a chorus of awes surrounded them, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rocky reciprocated instantly and CeCe smiled.

_"This is what she's wanted all her life practically and now she has it. Marriage, children, a masters degree in teaching and, of course, kissing Deuce Martinez. Make that making out with him. Oh god!" _

CeCe covered her eyes in disgust as Ty roughly pulled Deuce away from his wife by the shirt collar.

"Why did you stop?" She asked but spotted the fiery look her brother had and shut up.

"Dude, have some respect! That's my little sister you're macking!" Deuce looked amused, glaring at Ty.

"I am! My wife seemed to be enjoying it, right Rocky?"

Rocky looked embarrassed, staring intently at the ground. Then a small, daring, smirk graced her lips as she looked up, staring her brother in the eye.

"Yes, very much, actually" She answered deviously, wrapping an instinctive arm around her husband.

Ty eyed Rocky evilly but smiled as Tinka placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Let it go Tyrone. Besides, you have me," she added jokingly.

Ty spun Tinka around so she was facing him. "You're right,"he responded with all seriousness.

Taking everyone by immediate surprise, Ty knelt down on one knee.

"Tinka Hessenefer," he swiftly pulled a little velvet box from his jacket pocket, "will you marry me?"

Tinka gasped and began to cry softly, cupping his face in her hands.

"Yes" she declared, kissing him as Ty slid the expensive-looking emerald ring onto her finger.

Everybody clapped then, and Deuce lovingly squeezed Rocky's hand.

"Don't worry Ce, it will happen for you one day." Rocky whispered inconspicuously in her ear. CeCe had to bite her lip quite hard to keep from smiling. "What they don't know is it already has."

After that ceremoniously planned proposal, the group went their seperate ways, promising to meet at the reunion later that night. Rocky and Deuce went to their hotel about 2 blocks from the school, Ty and Tinka continued to relish in their moment and bask in the many "congratulations" that had been received. And CeCe ran back to her childhood home, where her doting husband and son were waiting.

"Ah! my little Cecilia."

CeCe laughed upon hearing that, running into the awaiting arms of her significant other.

"I missed you so much" CeCe murmured. He stroked her hair soothingly, kissing her forehead.

"I find THAT hard to believe" he remarked slyly, kissing her nose as she pouted.

"What's with the teasing?" She asked, going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's our thing-it always has been sweetheart, remember?"

CeCe smiled, reminiscing.

"Yes, how can I forget?" She playfully punched his arm.

"I hate keeping this from them, it's so hard!" She whined, burying her face in his chest.

He proceeded to rub her back in soothing circles. "I know, but tonight we can finally be together in front of them, just wait Red, just wait." "You know I hate waiting" CeCe pointed out, sighing.

Her husband patted her head assuringly, pulling her to him and encompassing her petite body in a hug.

"That-and for a vast variety of other reasons-is why I love you."

CeCe smiled in content, "I love you too."

Suddenly, taking both CeCe and her hubby by surprise as they jumped slightly, two people waltzed through the door.

"Hey CeCe, good seeing you after, oh I don't know, 6 years!"

CeCe distinctly recognized that voice and she smiled upon hearing it.

"Flynn! Come here!"

CeCe ran to her brother and enveloped him in an annoyingly affectionate embrace.

"Come on CeCe, we aren't teenagers anymore, give it a rest" Flynn grunted as his sister gave him a noogie. CeCe laughed, letting her disgruntled brother go.

"Don't forget about me mom! I'm your only child after all!" came another voice with exaggerated petulance.

"Oh, alright come here baby."

CeCe's son dashed over and fell easily into his mother's arms. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked, flashing CeCe his perfected puppy dog eyes.

CeCe's eyes flickered to her husband who shrugged, then to Flynn.

"Ask Uncle Flynn if he would like to stay" CeCe prompted, pushing her son forward slightly.

"Uncle Flynn, would you like to stay and watch the movie with us?" Flynn shot his nephew an apologetic smile.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to get back to work, maybe some other time." "Ok, I understand." the boy replied, quickly giving his uncle a hug.

"Bye!" "Bye buddy, see you soon, hopefully."

He glared at CeCe and shook his head. "If your mom ever decides to visit."

"Hey, I'm quite busy nowadays, I'm sorry!" CeCe defended herself, raising her hands in surrender.

"Whatever, because last time I checked, being unemployed and sitting on the couch all day while that husband of yours works his ass off-" CeCe shook her head disapprovingly, covering her young child's little ears. "-butt off," Flynn corrected himself before continuing, " isn't classified as busy."

"Actually," 'the husband' cut in, standing up for his wife, "she's a certified-"

"Can we watch the movie now?" CeCe's son asked, tugging at his mother's sleeve.

"Sure honey, I don't have to be at the school till 7 so...In about 3 hours. "Just say goodbye to your uncle" CeCe spat bitterly.

"No need, I was just leaving" Flynn interjected, with an equal amount of disdain.

With that, he walked smoothly out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. CeCe then followed her son and husband to the sofa and sat down. When her husband put a secure arm around her shoulders and pulled their son into her lap, CeCe smiled halfheartedly. As she watched the opening credits for the movie, Dolphin Tale, glide across the screen, CeCe couldn't stop thinking about what Flynn said and how she took it to heart.

* * *

"I miss you so much sweet pea" Rocky claimed, as Deuce wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mommy, please come home. Grandpa is trying to make me dance with him! Help me!"

Rocky laughed.

In the background, music could be heard as Curtis continued to beg relentlessly.

"Grandpa will get you an ice cream if you just dance to this one song with me! I know it's your favourite!"

Rocky smiled nostalgically as 'Watch Me' pulsed through the phone's speaker.

"Ok, ok!" Her daughter gave in, giggling as she evidently began to dance.

"Work it girl!" Curtis encouraged.

Another jovial laugh carried through the phone as Marcie shouted to turn it down. "I'm trying to watch Wheel of Fortune you two!"

Rocky scoffed. "Mom and her T.V" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"What was that mommy?"

Rocky snapped out of her reverie at her daughter's questioning.

"Nothing sweet pea, you want to talk to daddy?"

As Rocky waited for a response, she lifted the fork to her mouth, taking a bite of her vegetarian omelet.

"Yes please!" She answered finally, seemingly out of breath as the song ended.

"I love you honey, please stay safe. We will be home tomorrow around lunchtime. Ok?"

"Ok mommy, I love you too! Bye Bye!"

Rocky blew a kiss into the receiver and proceeded to hand it to her husband.

* * *

Ty poured the smooth wine into his fiancée's poised glass.

"I can't wait to start our lives as an engaged couple."

"Aren't we already?"

Tinka asked quizzically, taking a ginger sip of her drink.

"Yes, but I mean when we go home. Out on the streets, showing of your ring... potentially shopping for baby clothes..." Ty added hopefully.

Tinka eyed him amusedly from overtop her glass. "You sound like a girl."

At this, Ty chuckled and grasped her hand.

"Maybe so, but don't you WANT to settle down and raise a family?"

Tinka nodded immediately, assuring him that she did.

"But, it's just... I feel with my fashion line starting off and stuff... I can't afford to right now. You understand right?"

Ty sighed emphatically, taking his hand away and running it through his ebony hair.

"When I saw that Rocky was pregnant again... It made me sad you know? It got me thinking that our kids won't get to grow up together like cousins should and that... If I wait too long to get started... It won't happen at all. I'm 30 years old. Soon enough I won't be so young and I'll be a grandpa before a father."

Tinka sent him a sympathetic look, grabbing his hand again.

"I understand Ty, I do. How about I make you a deal. In one year from now, after we're married and my designer line has taken off to it's full potential, We can start trying for a baby. I promise you."

This proposition comforted Ty and he gave her hand a squeeze. "Sounds like a plan" he said, his tone smiling.

* * *

Listening to his little girl's voice as she spoke rapidly, excited and frivolous, about her crazy weekend with Grandma and Grandpa; it almost brought him to tears.

"That sounds fun princess" he interjected as she finally took a breath, long overdue.

He laughed at her response, barely understandable through a fit of girlish giggles.

"It...is...ate...so much...candy!" Deuce chuckled along with his daughter, stopping abruptly just as she had.

"Princess, you know how your mommy feels about you eating that much sugar..." He warned.

At that, Rocky's head shot up, her fork poised at her mouth. She shot him a questioningly look, one of which he dismissed instantly.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, have a good sleep! Goodnight princess. I love you too." Deuce hung up the phone and placed it on the charger, avoiding Rocky's hard gaze.

* * *

Tinka guzzled her last bit of wine, glancing back at the clock in paranoia.

"Ty, let's go honey. We can't be late!"

Ty groaned In response, slowly standing while simultaneously supporting his beer belly with his free hand- the other holding the empty wine glass. Tinka rolled her eyes impatiently at her fiancé. Once they placed their glasses in the sink they were off, driving to John Hughes High, only this time under different circumstances.

* * *

Rocky entered the high school gym first, as per usual, with her loving husband by her side.

"Doesn't look like anybody's-"

Rocky stopped mid sentence, nearly contradicting herself as she saw someone was in fact there. Dina was leaning against the snack table; already adorned with variational eats. Rocky nudged Deuce, pointing to Dina as more people entered the venue, Tinka among them. Deuce's eyes were trained on his ex-girlfriend, slightly fearful. Currently, she was barking into a mouth piece, her vociferations violent.

"If you don't have the DJ here in 5 seconds, I will kill you! And that's a promise! Oh and let me tell you something, I keep my promises."

Deuce's face paled as he felt himself being pulled the opposite direction.

"Congratulations again, Tinka. Can you believe that soon we'll be related!? Hard to believe huh?"

As his wife continued to talk aimlessly with her soon-to-be sister in law, Deuce looked over to Dina again. He saw that her eyes coveted a steely exterior and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. From the looks of things, she wasn't happy. And she was staring straight at Rocky, never blinking. Deuce gulped, tugging on his oblivious wife's arm.

"Yeah, hold on a minute baby" she mumbled distractedly as she continued to chat with Tinka, and now Ty.

The commonalty began to pour in, and soon, the gym was packed and Deuce had a hard time picking Dina from the thick crowd. Then, he saw her.

Staring, this time straight at him, with flirty grin on her face. She gave him a flirtatious wave and beckoned him over. Before he could drag Rocky away from her intense conversation with their friends, CeCe flounced in, talking with jubilance to somebody on her iPhone.

"Hey peoples!" She greeted animatedly, hanging up the phone.

"Hey Ce!" Rocky, as well as the surrounding people, replied, including Deuce.

As Rocky became engrossed in the conversation once more, Deuce sighed. As an upbeat R&B song faded, another superseded it. This one though, Deuce actually liked. "One More Night" by Maroon 5. He tapped his wife on the shoulder, praying for a little recognition.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting an eclipse on the current conversation surrounding baby names and such.

"Want to dance?" Rocky smiled, "sure, I love this song!"

Deuce smiled and took her hand, "As do I."

With that, everyone moved to the dance floor, beginning to do just about anything that counted as an actual dance move. Rocky started to laugh uncontrollably as CeCe awkwardly did the chicken dance and joined in. Everybody laughed then: watching an enormously pregnant woman do the chicken dance is quite a sight. Deuce felt somebody lightly tap his shoulder and whipped around.

"Dina! Hi, how've you been?" He asked cordially, assuming all the awkwardness from their nasty breakup 23 years ago had dissipated.

"Great Deucey"

Deuce was taken aback by the level of her response but didn't show it.

"Uh, so what's new?" He inquired awkwardly, shuffling his feet. She never answered the question, instead she settled for making Deuce really uncomfortable.

"Wow, I've failed to noticed how cute you've gotten baby" she drawled, caressing his arm.

"Dina." He took her hand away from his arm and stepped back.

"My wife's over there" he implied pointedly, gesturing amongst the group to their left. Dina's smile faltered and a menacing scowl took it's place.

"The last time I saw you, you were single as can be."

Dina was referring to the break Rocky and Deuce took near the end of senior year. They got back together a week later, but by then they had graduated and school was officially over.

"Things change" Deuce replied icily, his gaze drifting to Rocky.

Thankfully, she heard his silent plea and began walking towards them.

"Hola chica" Deuce purred, wrapping a possessive arm around Rocky's waist and pulling her closer.

Rocky nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek softly, giggling, "hey baby."

Dina cleared her throat and the couple looked up, forgetting momentarily that she was there.

"Hey Dina! How's life treating you these days?" Rocky asked politely, oblivious to the glare intended for her.

"Fine, thanks for asking. I see you've been getting busy!" Dina observed, her voice hard.

Rocky looked confused but began to slowly nod her head. "Yeah..."

Deuce put a hand over her baby bump and began tracing small circles, which made Rocky shiver in appeasement. A throaty growl inadvertently escaped Dina.

Deuce glared at her as his wife turned her head, signalling to CeCe and the gang.

"The appropriate response would be 'congratulations''" he snarled; abruptly masking his anger with a cheery smile as his wife turned back to them.

"What was that honey?" Rocky asked, eying her husband questioningly.

"Nothing princess, Dina was just congratulating us on our baby. Isn't that right, Dina?" He asked indefatigably.

"Yep. Congrats." Dina stated laconically.

Rocky smiled broadly, evidently unaware of the sarcastic undertone.

"Thank you so much, we're elated! Aren't we baby?"

Deuce nodded vigorously in response, "I'm hoping for another girl"

"ANOTHER!?" Dina loudly asked, slightly incredulous.

That earned a weird look from both Rocky and Deuce, making Dina blush.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Deuce asked, immensely annoyed at this point.

"My other baby is 8 years old and we love her to pieces. Want to see her?" Rocky asked as Deuce interjected, "My princess is my everything."

At that, Rocky pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"But I'm your princess..." She whined. Deuce chuckled and ruffled her curls. "You are baby, you mean the world to me... And so does my little princess."

Rocky smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rocks"

Deuce replied as they broke apart. Dina cleared her throat, agitated beyond belief at the PDA fest before her.

"Anyway, let my find a picture-" "There you are, my little lovebirds!" CeCe proclaimed, running towards them. "CeCe, where in the world did everyone go? I told you like 20 minutes ago to come over here!" Rocky ranted, eyeing CeCe peculiarly.

"Well, Ty and Tinka video chatting with Gunther, and I went to the bathroom."

Rocky looked unconvinced. "The bathroom. For 20 minutes. Alrighty then CeCe."

CeCe blushed, fidgeting with her hands awkwardly.

"Anyway... Here's a more recent photo" Rocky said, pushing the iPhone in Dina's direction.

In the picture, a shorter girl with a lean dancer's build was doing a scorpion. She had copious thick, chestnut, curls framing her heart shaped face. Her full Spanish lips were stretched a mile wide into a radiant grin and her coal eyes possessed a bright sparkle, surrounded with elegantly long, dark, lashes.

"She's beautiful Rocky" CeCe said as she stared at the photo in awe.

Deuce smiled proudly as did his wife.

"What's her name?" Dina finally chocked out, although it clearly pained her to do so.

"Rain Cecilia Martinez"

Deuce answered for his wife as he kissed the top of her head. All Rocky did was nod, awaiting a reaction. CeCe wrapped Rocky in a suffocating embrace, taking her by surprise as the phone clattered to the ground.

"You named your daughter after me!?"

"Of course CeCe, you're my best friend. How couldn't I?"

CeCe grinned, finally letting go of Rocky. She hung her head, mumbling,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for her birth, Rocky. I'm sorry for everything in fact. I wasn't present at your wedding, otherwise I would have known you two were together. And I feel especially horrible that I wasn't around for the first 8 years of Rain's life."

"CeCe, you were travelling around the world doing various Broadway shows for 10 years. I'm proud of you for all you've accomplished. If anything, I wish I was there with you in your glory. Rain know's you exist Ce. I've shown her pictures. There are days when she asks about you, what you're doing, how you are... She also has been asking quite a lot lately when you're coming home to visit. She misses you even though she hasn't technically met you in person. There is this immediate connection between you two, I know it. She knows it. I mean, it makes sense. How can she not love her Auntie Cecilia? Or as she refers to you, Auntie CeCe?"

CeCe began to get teary eyed as she enveloped Rocky in another strong willed embrace.

"I love you, you know that? And for what it's worth, I hardly know Rain, but and I already know that I would take a bullet for her."

Rocky smiled hugely in response, grasping CeCe's waist, "that means a lot Ce."

Dina stood by awkwardly, wanting more than anything to rip Rocky's head off and eat her eyeballs. That's how angered she was at the moment.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream which, evidently, came from Rocky as she fell to the ground. CeCe reached out reflexively , as did Deuce, to catch her.

"Oh my- Rocky! Someone get my wife a stretcher!" When CeCe shot him a look, he back peddled. "Ok the, a chair! blanket! Whatever! Just something god dammit!"

Meanwhile, Rocky's face had gone considerably red as tears streamed down her cheeks, locks of damp hair plastered to her forehead. "DEUCE..." she moaned in agony, trailing off as she shut her eyes tightly. "Contraction.." she murmured as CeCe pushed matted clumps of hair from her face.

Deuce let go of his wife as he laid her to the ground, running in panic to grab anything that could be of use. "Deucey," Dina drawled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbing in circles. Deuce shrugged her off roughly, glaring at her as eyes jumped with nervousness.

"Get the fuck away from me. ok!? My wife, my beautiful, beautiful, wife, is in fucking labor. About to give birth to my second child. She's in fucking pain. Do you get that!? A princess such as her does not deserve to be in pain. I have to help her. Now."

Dina was taken aback and awkwardly ran her hands through her hair, especially done for this event, before saying: "OK." She watched her ex-boyfriend dart into the nurses office, panic contorting his boyish features, and sighed emphatically. She had to move on. The undeniable everlasting love he had for Rocky was beautiful. He never once looked at Dina in that way. It was what she craved. But it was Rocky who had him, and for that she was very lucky.

* * *

10 minutes later, Rocky: with her husband and best friend by her side, gave birth to a beautiful baby boy: Lucas David Martinez. He was a truly beautiful baby and Dina was happy for them, as was everyone else.

* * *

"CeCe?" Rocky questioned, "how dod you know how to do that? you were so calm. How is that possible?" CeCe smiled as she began to explain. "I went back to school 5 years ago and became a midwife." Rocky grinned, although genuinely shocked. "You inspired me Rocky. It was all you. Once I applied myself, I discovered I had the ability to go far and do whatever it was I wanted." As she continued to talk, CeCe gazed at her best friend holding her newborn son. It was a beautiful sight. "I'm so proud of you Rocky, I love you so much." CeCe proclaimed, sheepish as tears began to fall. Rocky enveloped CeCe in an affectionate embrace, squeezing the daylights out of her in an effort to express her love as well. "CeCe, I love you too. And so does Lucas. At that, Lucas gurgled in an effort to talk, making both girls laugh. Suddenly, they were being squished as the group came over and joined in. "group hug!" Ty bellowed as the music softly played in the background. There was something that overpowered the thumping bass however: and that, was the undeniable love the group shared for each other.

* * *

No matter how old they got, their love, like a candle in the wind, would burn bright as an eternal flame. Always and Forever.

* * *

_**A/N: That's my version of "Future It Up!" A bit fluffy (ok, a lot fluffy) but oh well! Please Review and feel free to PM me your thoughts :) Feedback is greatly appreciated. Especially for this story. What was your favourite part? I absolutely LOVE the final line :) 3 **_


End file.
